Radio Rebel: Other Side of Story
by PopiAle
Summary: My version of Radio Rebel with my OC, Melody. This is based completly on the movie but has other points of view; Melody's and Gabe's instead of Tara's and Gavin's. GabexOC. Please don't be mean on reviews, as I am still new here.
1. Introducing Melody

**HI! This is another Radio Rebel FanFic with a girl OC. I hope you don't think I'm ripping off what other people have written like this one, I'm trying to be as original as possible. If you don't like it, or think I'm ripping other people off, then please just keep your bad comments to yourself. I hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

**Melody's POV**

_ -IN TARA'S ROOM-_

"These are the Radio Rebels, live from the underground." Tara said next to me.

"You don't know who we are, but we know who you are, because we're one of you." I said

"Report cards came out tonight. We both got a minus in participation, but you can't give use a minus for who we are." Said Tara

Then I said "Yeah, so, since grades are being handed out, I'll give all of us at Lincoln Bay High an F for labelling each other... Jocks, outcasts, dorks, queen bees and their fellow 'pops', and the new born 'pops'."

"Guys these are all labels not who we really are. Once upon a time being different was a good thing, now this differences just divide us." Tara said agreeing with me.

"You deserve to embrace your awesomeness, stand up for who you are, reject the status quo, we dare you." I said

I should back the truck a bit.

My name is Melody, Tara and I are cousins. I live with her because my parents died a few years ago. I have blondish brown half-curly hair between my shoulders and elbows. I'm a bit shorter than Tara but I convince myself it's because she's three months older than me. Tara and I started doing the show 'Radio Rebels' because we wanted to show everyone who we really are, but we're too shy to actually doing it (the result of us using voice modulators).

-NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL WITH AUDREY-

Tara closed her locker after getting out her books, and i was still getting mine. Then Audrey started talking.

"Ok last night the Radio Rebels..."

"Were awesome?" I asked knowing what she was going to say.

"As usual! '_Reject the status quo' _is my new life motto."

I closed my locker and we started walking with Audrey still talking about last night's show.

"They're so inspiring, so... themselves" she said before sticking her red lollypop back in her mouth. "I wish I could be more like them." Said Tara, and I 'hmm' ed in agreement. "Hey! You should talk to your step-dad." Audrey said all of the sudden. "What? Why?" she asked starting to panic. "Uhh... he runs the Slam FM, the biggest radio station in Seattle." Audrey said like it was obvious. "Maybe he can give you girls an internship; that would be a big confidence booster, right?"

"Are you kidding me? He's been married to my mom for what? Two months? He probably thinks I'm a total step-freak." Said Tara sadly, I tried cheering her up by saying "Hey, I'm sure he thinks the same of me." She looked at me the said "I don't think so you're totally fine talking with him, while I... well I freak out when he asks me what kind of cereal I want."

We started walking in the next corridor when Tara said "I just wish I could talk to everyone the way I talk to you, I guess that's why you're my BFFs... and cousin." I gave her a sympathetic smile. "Uhh... BFFTLEWEs." Audrey said confusing us. We both gave her confused looks and she said "Best friends for totally like ever without exception." "Catchy." I said amazed by her .

"What you guys need is a relaxation technique. When I'm memorizing lines for drama I imagine I'm breathing in the words." Audrey said.

"Audrey, what does that even mean?" Tara asked confused.

She cleared her throat breathed in and then weirdly said breathing out "You need to breath.. (breath in)..your words."

"How can you even breathe at a time like this?" Barry said coming around the corner with Larry, and they pushed us to keep walking.

"Problem Barry?" I asked annoyed.

"Last night the Radio Rebels gave the biggest clue yet about their identities. They go to our school." Barry said walking past us, then backwards, then forwards again.

"They mentioned it at 14:30 at Tuesday night's podcast." Larry said as we went into the elevator.

"Wow, obsessed much Larry?" Audrey asked.

"Obsessed? Please! I- I would hardly describe myself as obsessive." Larry said, and pulled out a wipe out of his shirt, and wiped off the elevator button while muttering 'obsessive' to himself. We gave him of '_really?'_.

"What? It's flu season!" Larry said.

I just nodded and decided not to take the conversation any further. We started to come out of the elevator and they were STILL talking about Radio Rebels.

"It's so exciting, people on the radio who're actually one of us!" Larry said.

"It could be them… or them… or them… or them.. th-them." Barry said while pointing at a bunch of random girls.

"No those girls are too tall. The Radio Rebels' voices sound… 5'6 to me, and their hair are red and brown. Like Tara's and Melody's." Larry said.

"Noooo! They are _nothing _like them." Barry said. Wow, that hurt. Not really, but you know what I mean.

"Hey!" I said in annoyance and stopping .

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?" Tara's asked obviously annoyed as well.

"Oh, we love you guys, but you two are nothing like Radio Rebels who are definitely blondes." Barry said putting a hand on Tara's shoulder then turning to Larry when he got to the hair colour part.

"And how do you know this how?" Larry asked.

"One of the Radio Rebels is my soul mate. We're connected, for example, I also got a minus in participation." Barry said. Wow. He can be so stupid some times

"How can that be? You never shut up!" Larry said.

"Exactly," Barry said, and we rolled our eyes. I saw Tara staring at something and looked in that direction. Stacy kicked a kid's toy car out of the way. She is so cruel and mean.

"Guys how do we reject the status quo, when the status quo is so… status quo?" Tara asked, and I hmm'ed in agreement.

"Like the Radio Rebels say... be ourselves," Audrey said, and then she turned around and started walking towards Stacey. I quickly followed her to make sure she didn't get embarrassed by Stacey. The rest followed me after sharing a glance with each other.

"Hi, Stacy. How's it going?" Audrey said to Stacy.

Stacey looked at her funny and then she chuckled and said "This is what I was talking about, everyone thinks they can talk to us because of those eternally lame, Radio babbles."

"We think she protests too much," Barry said to Kim

"Yeah, we thinks… wait, what do we thinks?" Larry asked Barry.

"That maybe she's one of the Radio Rebels," Barry said motioning to Stacy.

"Please, like I would ever encourage people like you, to talk to us," Stacy said.

"Ah ha! So admit you listen to them!" Larry said making a fool of himself. I just face palmed because of his stupidity.

"This one's staring at me. Make it stop." Kim said to Stacy. Barry was still next to her but he was now staring at her carefully.

"Please, don't stand so close to us," Stacy said annoyed.

"You and I aren't any different, like the Radio Rebels sai-" Audrey started to say before she got interrupted by Stacey

"No words. You don't think we're different? Watch and learn. Principal Moreno!" Stacy said, and Principal Moreno started walking towards us and said, "Stacy! Is everything alright over here?"

"Actually, no. Audrey was trying to get me to listen to some podcast in class. Of course I said no" Stacy said. Ugh! What a liar!

"What? No! I never-" Audrey got interrupted once again but this time by Principal Moreno

"You know there is an anti-distraction policy, let me see your bag." Moreno said.

"But I wasn't even listening to it," Audrey said while letting her take her MP3 player.

"Well now you can't. Can you?" Moreno said in a mocking voice.

"You two as well, hand them over." She said Tara and I without even looking at us. I groaned in annoyance but handed my headphones to her anyways. and

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Stacy" Moreno smiled to her and walked away.

"Get it now? Your little DJ heroes don't know what they're talking about," Stacy said.

I looked at Tara and she looked like she wanted to say something back at her.

"Oh, does her royal shyness want to say something?" Stacy said looking at Tara. Poor her, if it wasn't for her shyness...

She tried to say something but everything just came out as a stutter.

"I thought not." Stacy said. She clicked her fingers and left with her 'pops'.

I looked at Tara with a sympathetic smile and said "Don't worry Tara; you'll do it next time."

I felt like someone was watching me but I shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. I said by to the girls and headed for my class.

* * *

**Next chapter will be like Chapter 1, but in Gabe's POV. And then after his POV (which I think will be short), I will probably add more of Melody's POV.**

**Plz review and tell me what you think! :)**

**_Ale, out._**


	2. Introducing Rosie and a Musical

**Ok first of all, I'm so so so so terribly sorry for not updating in like for ever! But I was kind of busy and then I didn't know what to write, but a few days ago I got an idea so I'm FINALLY updating.**

**Secondly, I decided to make the whole thing on Melody's POV because it's just a hell lot easier.**

**Thirdly, thank you so much for being very supportive and I'm still not completely sure where I'm going with this story so if you have any suggestions, any AT ALL, please please please PLEASE PM me or review.**

**Fourthly, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story (and me). You all made me want to continue on with this story, and again I'm SO VERY sorry for the HUGE wait and I hope you can forgive me. I will be forever grateful for the HUGE amount of reviews, favourites and SPECIALLY follows. Love you all!**

**Lastly, so sorry again, and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

I made my way to my Music class while humming the tune of a new song I was working on.

I went inside the class and made my way to the seat next to my best friend, Rosie. Rosie has straight, long black hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes, and she's quite tall. In other words, she's insanely pretty.

"Hey!" She said once I plopped down on the seat next to her.

"Hey." I replied, not as enthusiastically.

The music room is basically a big space with a few chairs, and heaps of instruments everywhere; including a grand piano, a few keyboards, a few guitars, drums, some brass and string instruments, some percussion instruments, microphones and a few recording machines.

"So did you listen to the Radio Rebels last night?" she asked. Before I could answer, she went on. "Of course you did! What kind of loser doesn't? I mean, probably even Stacey and the GGGG's listen to them!"

Just then Gabe and 2 of the other GGGG's walk in; Gavin takes Drama with Audrey.

"And speaking of the devil." I mutter under my breath.

Gabe and his 2 friends sit on the opposite side of the room... thankfully.

I continue to talk with Rosie about the Radio Rebels show and what we think the new Music project is going to be, until Ms White comes in and tells everyone to be quiet.

"Ok, attention class! Today we are going to start on the new project. We are going to join Mrs Hunter's English class **(A/N: I don't know what her name is so I just made it up ;D) **and Mr Sole's Drama class. We are going to make a musical. Mrs Hunter's English class are going to be writing the scripts, Mr Sole's Drama class are going to help make all the props and decide who is going to portray who, and we are going to write the songs and play the soundtrack during the musical. So everybody... Lets go to the English classroom. Come on, lets go, go, go!"

We stood up and walked to the English classroom. I was really excited, because we were working with both Tara's and Audrey's class. Also, this musical thing, sounds quite fun. On the way there, Rosie and I were discussing what we thought the musical would be about and we thought could portray what.

Once we got there, I spotted Tara and Audrey (who was waving at Rosie and I) at the back of the classroom. We sat down in 2 free seats next to Audrey and Tara. Then Mrs Hunter started to talk.

"I need a volunteer. Who would like to write a suggestion on the boar..." she never got to finish because Audrey had already ran up to the whiteboard and was writing an idea for the musical. Everyone was chuckling at Audrey's enthusiasm. Mrs Hunter cleared her throat and Audrey turned to see her glaring at her.

She smiled sheepishly and said. "Oh... did you want to pick a volunteer? I got excited, drama is my life." people were still chuckling, including Tara, Rosie and myself.

Audrey then turned to the class. "Ok. who wants to write a suggestion?"

When no one raised their hand, she sighed and exclaimed. "Lets see hands people!" and she clapped trying to encourage other people to make suggestions.

A few people raised their hands and the teacher looked around.

"Hands, hands, hands... Tara. How about you? Come on up."

Tara looked at me terrified, so I whispered to her: "Come on Tara, just breath deeply and don't look at anyone. You can do it." She nodded and stood up and made her way to the front of the class. I was Audrey whisper something to her while she was coming back, and Tara nod before she continued walking to the front.

Tara grabbed the marker and raised it to the board. She tried to write something but all that she could draw was a squiggly line. She turned around to face the class.

Oh no. She won't be able to do it now that she saw everyone looking at her.

She quickly turned back around and she started to walk backwards away from the board. She then bumped into Stacey's desk, dropping something on the way.

"Hello! Walk much?!" asked Stacey, obviously annoyed.

Tara quickly ducked to pick up whatever she dropped and when she was standing up again, she bumped her head on the desk, causing her beanie to fall off. She quickly grabbed her beanie, put Stacey's thing back on her desk, and just as quickly run back to her desk. She buried her head in her arms and Audrey, Rosie and I started whispering reassuring words to her.

"What's wrong with your friend?"

I turned to my left and I was surprised to see Gabe talking to me. I didn't even notice he was sitting next to me.

I frowned and snapped back, "Nothing's _wrong, _she just isn't comfortable in front of a big group."

He chuckled and said, "No kidding."

I scoffed and turned away from him. Seriously, if he hasn't got anything nice to say, he shouldn't say anything at all. I tunned out the teacher a bit until we finally decided that the musical was going to be like a modern Romeo and Juliet, but with some twists. Like... the ending wasn't going to be sad, it was going to take place in a school, during this time, and some other smaller details.

We were going to start to write the scripts, music and songs tomorrow. After that class was dismissed.

* * *

**Ok... so this chapter... not so great... and quite short. But I _promise _to write more often now, and this WILL get better, I swear. Also, as you can see, I've changed the small scenes to a musical... tell me what you think might happen. I'm still not fully sure what could happen between Gabe and Melody (there hasn't been much Gabe/Melody yet, but I promise there WILL be some soon) so if you could PLEASE help me out, I would be VERY grateful and I would update a lot sooner; so PLEASE review or PM me ideas!**

**xoxo~ PopiAle :)**


End file.
